Un Encuentro en el Recuerdo
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: un pequeño niño en cuentra el amor en un chico de ojos verdes el cual tiempo despues se encontraran de nuevo... un fic tipo cuento... am.. en realidad eso parese jeje nn espero les guste, es un 4x3 nn


Un encuentro en el recuerdo

by Quatre ( Jany Barton Winner o Quatre de Barton como gusten nn)

Un minific, solo lo hice para diversión mía y ya que me pedían un cuento en la escuela por eso lo hice espero no sea muy feo nn y sea de su agrado, solo tome a los personajes de gundamwing (Quatre y Trowa) para su realización, una vez mas pido disculpas por la ortografía. Espero no sea tan enredado...

Un pequeño niño de 7 años de piel de porcelana blanca y de ojos azul oscuros hijo único varón del la gran majestad y familia del reino de la colonia L4 , que tiene como nombre Quatre Raberba Winner. En un día de compras en la cual el y su hermana mayor visitaban juntos el centro comercial de esta gran colonia y como todas aquellas veces el pensaba que de nuevo seria lo mismo, esperas , ropas nuevas , juguetes nuevos , enormes cajas , bolsas, trajes de gala materiales etc.....lo que no se imaginaba era que este no seria uno de esos días , sino que este fue total mente diferente ..... 

quieres ese?.....o este de aquí?....-decía a un pequeño, una joven de cabellos dorados -Quatre?¡¡¡

Mande¡¡¡ perdóname hermana yo....estaba....

Pensando?-termino la joven-

Si...disculpa mi distracción hermana...me lo dirás de nuevo por favor?....

No te tienes que disculpar Quatre, se que siempre es igual, compras por aquí, por halla, vamos por este lado , hacia este otro, se que te cansa peque...pero ...-la interrumpe Quatre-

Si, lose por esa misma razón , por favor di lo que no pude alcanzar a escuchar...

Esta bien ...que te párese si yo pago esto aquí y por lo mientras tu das un vistazo a la gran juguetería....anda ve y espera me en el ...

Si....

Quatre?

Mande hermana....

Ven / lo abraza/ ten mucho cuidado quieres, promete que lo harás...lo harías? ...te cuidaras?...

Si hermana ...yo....estaré bien ...te lo prometo....

Correcto, bueno anda vete no tardare...y ....

Me cuidare , todo estará bien....¡¡¡te prometo escoger uno muy bonito¡¡¡....

Bien...

El pequeño se alejo , y con esto llego a pensar que este día en algo si cambiaría , pues ahora trataría de conocer a mas gente y hacer amigos, ya que sus hermanas jamas lo dejaban un momento a solas y esta seria la te llamas?....yo...me llamo Quatre.....

.........................

Vienes solo?.......

..............

yo no , mis hermanas están en aquel edificio, sabes , jamas me dejan solo, ni para poder hacer amigos.....

..............

pero hoy....hoy parece ser que tuve la oportunidad de alejarme....y...que haces?...

...............

ah....ya veo es un prototipo verdad?......

..........................

es muy lindo....yo tengo uno ....pero....es un poco mas grande.....

...........................

lo siento, no quise decir eso.......de verdad lo siento....

No importa........

He.....de .......de ...verdad...?.......al fin hablaste...estaba apunto de creer que no lo arias por que no podías hacerlo ....pero......veo que.......solo era ....por que no deseabas contestarme........

..................

lo siento , no quise molestarte........

.......................

bueno......yo.....

.................

no piensas decir nada?........no deseas ......hablar con migo verdad?.....

........................

esta bien ......yo......lo entiendo..... te caí mal verdad?

.................

bueno .....me iré entonces ....mucho gusto en conocer te....yo.....

.......................

no se tu nombre........

....................

bueno......yo.......lo siento ......no quise interrumpir te......ha....ha...adiós....

no tengo nombre, por eso no te lo dije...........

he......ah......de....de verdad?.......entonces .....no te caigo mal?........

....................

eso........significa que si ....no es cierto?........

...........................

esta bien.....gracias de todos modos sin nombre.....creo que tu a mi si me caes bien.....

yo no dije nada por que no te conozco.....yo no puedo saber aun si me caes bien..........

Quieres acompañarme a la juguetería?......

Como gustes, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer ........

Muy bien , vamos¡.......

..........

A si los dos continuaron a la nombrada juguetería , aunque Quatre sabia que lo acababa de conocer y también que el, le hablara poco , no dejo de tratar de platicar con el , al menos estaba seguro que lo escucharía y que aun si no le contestase, se veía que le prestaba mucha atención .... Y eso no lo dejaría pasar, se sentía un poco nervioso, puesto que jamas hablo con alguien de su misma edad....pero por alguna razón, Quatre se sentía muy bien platicando solo con el chico de ojos verdes y de cabellera café.....

te gusta?........

............

si verdad?..........

..............

a mi si me gusta.......es muy lindo.....

se párese al que tu estabas asiendo .......de este te basaste?.........

...........................

pero , sabes , creo que me gusta mas el que tu estas haciendo........

por que........

es que ......el tuyo tiene vida......

vida?.......

Si, por que lo realizaste con tu corazón......y ...eso es lo que mas cuenta, los sentimientos con que lo realizas....la esperanza que tiene....el esfuerzo con el cual lo ejerces......y .......

....................

lo mas importante ........lo realizaste con el alma.........

...........................

eso es lo que le da vida a un juguete.......

Lo quieres?..........

Me.....me....lo ofreces?...........por que?.....

Te gusta?.......

no me lo tomes a grosería, pero....ese es tuyo......a caso no te gusto?.

- Si, pero no lo quiero........

pe...pero....por que?....es muy bonito, tiene mas piezas que el de la tienda ....y además esta mejor armado.......deberías quedártelo.........

..................................

Quatre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya estas listo..........tenemos que irnos......papa debe estar preocupado.......

Eh...ah......si enseguida hermana...

Sabes, espero algún día poder verte de nuevo.........

...............

yo.........

toma..........

Eh...........pe...pero......

Quédatelo........te lo regalo.........

Yo.............no........

Tómalo como un juguete...........

Pe.....ro...

Cuando te vuelva a ver.......me lo devuelves.......y...

Toma¡¡¡¡¡

Hum?...que es esto?.......

Yo.....no puedo aceptarlo ....es algo muy valioso y yo....yo no lo merezco....a demás ....yo no ...te caigo muy bien ...y me lo das solo por que ....por que te dije que me gustaba...y.....y eso no me párese justo.....así que .......

No , no.....yo te lo doy ...no por que te aya gustado....y no te lo estoy vendiendo........acéptalo....

En....entonces...por que lo un encargo mío.....

De verdad?........

Si, yo posible mente lo tiraría después , no tengo el espacio suficiente para poder guardarlo, por esa razón prefiero que sea tuyo......y que tu lo tengas.....no lo pierdas, por que cuando nos volvamos a ver yo ...

Si, lo se te lo de volveré....lo cuidare....pero...sabes donde me puedes localizar?.....

Si.......

De verdad?.......

Yo te busco....

Te espero entonces.....yo....lo cuidare asta entonces....esperare ese día....

Si

Quatre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Enseguida voy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡............yo....tengo que ir me....no te 0lvides de mi ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......que yo no lo are... .....te esperare en mi casa algún día¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ....así me conocerás y ojalá así te caiga mejor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡......

....................no ara falta...........

el chico de los ojos verdes desvió la mirada y se dirigió al otro extremo de donde Quatre se dirigía, ambos van al rumbo contrario....Quatre subía a su auto....mientras el chico sin nombre caminaba sin rombo fijo....a pesar de tener 9 años, el vivía solo, sin nadie a su lado, pero el sabia que gracias a Quatre al menos ya tenia una esperanza de seguir adelante....por su promesa que el mismo le hizo aquel pequeño....quien le había confiado asta su propia existencia aun sin conocerlo ni siquiera saber su nombre.....y no por que no se lo quisiera decir....era solo por que ni el mismo recordaba el como de su existencia , mucho menos su propio nombre.....

Quatre?.....

si...

por que estas sonriendo?......

ah....no...por nada...

párese que ahora si te divertiste no es cierto?......

si....

Me alegro....al menos hoy no te aburriste.....te dejare mas seguido en la juguetería....

Si ....

Oye este fue el juguete que escogiste?...párese......

El sandrock?...

Si....así lo conseguiste?....

Solo, lo vi y me lo traje........

Me párese que es de buena calidad........

Si.....por supuesto, creo que es de la mejor ....no es la mejor....

Si , así párese....me alegro que valga la pena .....y mas por su construcción....será bueno que lo cuides.....o que lo guardes...

Si , lo querré siempre... asta que llegue ese día ....

Paso el tiempo de espera y ambos crecieron....jamas llego ese día y la promesa tampoco....aunque Quatre lo recordase....(puesto que fue sin nombre , la primera persona humana que pudo platicar con el)

Aquel día en el centro comercial nunca lo olvidaría....el sostuvo su promesa....promesa que con años no llego....pero aun siguió esperando....por que por alguna extraña razón confiaba en que lo volvería a ver....y aun si el chico sin nombre no lo pudiese reconocer u lo llegase a olvidar....el seguiría esperando lo....para así poderse conocer mejor....

Por que el sabia que tal vez algo lo avía retrasado....o...que posiblemente avía perdido la memoria...por que jamas se olvidaría de el por gusto....no Quatre sabia que no era así....aun con eso, el jamas dijo una sola palabra de esa a nadie....mucho menos de el chico sin nombre... y....aunque después se encontraron .... (Y como lo sospechaba el mismo , sin nombre avía perdido todos aquellos recuerdos de su niñez y que Quatre y el se conocieron cuando eran solo unos niños de 7-9 años de edad...y con ello su propia promesa.....

Promesa que Quatre recordaba con cariño pero que jamas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para confesarla....espero a que ese chico que reconoció al instante ....se lo pidiera....y se lo hiciera recordar , que el tenia su pequeño muñeco echo de acero y metal que tanto se parecía a su querido sandrock...curioso...si el sabia que su destino era volverlo a ver....y para el era eso suficiente....el verlo ya era un privilegio....solo que sin saber su nombre ...se lo volvió a preguntar una ves mas.........

recuerdo

mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner....

Yo , no tengo nombre....pero a veces me dicen Trowa...Trowa Barton....

Ok trowa , nos volveremos a ver....

Owari

Solo agradezco que lo hallan leído nn

Mi correo por algo es 

Dedicado a las personas que tienen sueños e ilusiones y que piensan que no se realizaran...yo se que siempre abra esperanza.


End file.
